


Ponyo Love

by Danxk



Series: #Howons [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: "It's not that Jung Sewoon is feeling annoyed with Kim Jaehwan, but that's exactly what's he's talking about."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because my friend is a howons trash. she asked me to post this for her.
> 
> \- luv u N
> 
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Feel free to hmu on twitter @micheotji_

**WARNING:** None because this pair is fluffy af.

**PAIRING:** Jung Sewoon and Kim Jaehwan #Howons

 

**JUNG SEWOON**

 

**"Sewoon!"**

Oh gods, why? Until here?

"Wait up Woonie."

 _Woonie?_  I swear to gods.

That voice, there could only be someone who'd fearlessly yell my stupid nickname in front of a hundred trainees.

Annoying...

Okay not exactly his voice that's annoying, but he's totally annoying.

I sighed as I kept on walking, until I felt his presence next to me.

"How are you doing nowadays?" I can picture him smiling from ear to ear.

"Good." I replied. I didn't even bother calling him hyung. What's the use of being formal to this guy when he acts like he's actually younger than me?

"Oh~ so cold." Then he playfully punch me in the arm.

He kept on talking and giggling to himself, I just responded to all his questions with an exasperated sigh or shrugs.

 _At least, have the initiative to feel that I don't feel like talking to you Jaehwan._  Don't wait for me to speak it up pabo.

Jaehwan and I were from the same university. He's a year older than me, we met during an audition for a school event back then. We were competing intensely that the event organizer decided to make it a duo performance.

I didn't feel bad or anything, but he made it kind of irritating. Every time we practice he would just pop out of nowhere, sometimes too close for my comfort. I act mature and serious, he acts like a brat and a kid. Surprising people and almost giving them a heart attack might be one of his hobbies.

We kept on walking, but I slowed down. I don't know if he noticed it but he never stopped talking. One thing I hate about him, he's so talkative he can replace a radio.

_What am I gonna do with him?_

I was deep in trance when the most annoying thing happened. I am not a fan of skin ship or any touchy-feely things at the moment.

So when he put his hand on my shoulder, I immediately held it and pulled him.

"O-Oh..." A flustered Jaehwan muttered.

Interesting, I didn't know he'd ever feel embarrassed. He's older but I'm a bit taller, which gives me some advantage.

I tilted my head, leaning closer to his face as he tries to pull away, but I'm younger but my muscles has gotten stronger since I've started dancing.

"Uhm..." then he swallowed.

"Problems Jaehwan?" I asked, teasing, fighting the urge to smile. His face is so red, the sinking sun accentuated his flushing cheeks.

"Le-Let me go." He said as he dropped his luggage bag. Where's the giggly chatterbox now, Jaehwan?

I dropped mine too, on purpose, so I can snake my other hand on his waist until my palm is pressing on his back, pulling him closer to me. I purposedly slowed walking so we were the only ones left outside now. And cameras and PDs are not in any line of sight.

"We're alone, oh my god, where did everyone go?" He seemed to be back on his senses, he was looking around behind me.

"Yeah we are." I said so low, I didn't mean to make it sound sexy or anything. But judging from his expression, I failed.

"Sewoonie..." he managed to say looking down.

I leaned to his ear, "What Jaehwan  _hyung?_ " I felt him shudder.

Then he pushed me off. He was panting as if he just ran a marathon.

"I-I.." he started, staring down.

I knitted my brows, curious what he has to say.

He looked up, staring with the same eyes he had, when he confessed to me, before I graduated in the same university we used to attend.

"I hate you!" Then he ran inside the building.

Leaving me outside, alone, as I felt stupid for doing such a mean thing.

 

* * *

 

"Argh!" I groaned as I halt on my way.

"Eh? Sewoonie-ah what's the problem?" Park Sungwoo asked as everyone else stopped on their tracks when they noticed me. Except for the youngest, Lee Woojin, who seems to be in a hurry to go back to the dorms. I didn't bother further, he's still a kid. He might be eager to sleep already.

I looked at Sungwoo hyung, he called me  _Sewoonie._

 _Sewoonie,_ ah, there is only one person who can call me that.

And I wonder how is he now? Where is he? I haven't seen him for the whole day.

Wait... why am I looking for him--that annoying presence.

"Sewoon?" Sungwoo called for my name again.

"I forgot my guitar at the practice room, I'll go get it. You can go first." I said as I ran back to the practice room.

When I got to the practice room, it was dark, the lights were off. Obviously everyone are already in their rooms, probably sleeping or still practicing.

As I entered the room, I heard a sob.

I froze.  _Oh gods. What was that?_  I looked around, expecting to see a floating figure anywhere.

_Jung Sewoon, you're a man now. Urban legends, are just legends._

I ran my trembling cold hand through the wall.

Another sob.

I was starting to lose my senses. I desperately hugged the wall, looking for the light switch.

 _"Sewoonie?"_  I heard it from the other end of the room.

HOW DID THE GHOST KNOW MY NAME?  _And Sewoonie?_

"Uhm... stay away!"

Another sob, "If you are a lost soul, I'm sorry but I'm not an expert. I don't see you a-and I-I can't help you, okay?"

The sobbing went on, and it sounded nearer and nearer each time. When I knew it was only a few feet away. I started praying silently to all the gods and saints I knew.

"Don't take me yet, please. I still have a dream of becoming an Entertainment Company CEO. I want to help my parents. And..." I lowered my voice, this is so embarrassing but if this will be the last time I could speak, I would give my all, "I still have plans on a collaboration stage with Jaehwan, I want to sing with him again, only him. I want to hold him, take care of him and do a lot more good things with him. I want to be with him even he tell me stupid jokes."

And just in time as I finished my death wish, the lights were switched on and in front of me stood a crying Jaehwan with snots, tears and everything on his face. I exhaled all my pent up fear and clutched my chest, as I've told you he really has his own way of surprising people.

"Sewoonie~" he called my name, and I started thinking that my name and my nickname given by him are the most beautiful when Jaehwan says them with his sweet voice.

I quickly overcame my shock, I won't let this annoying creature to see me trembling because I mistook him as a ghost. I straightened and coughed, washing away my embarrassment, then I went near him to wipe his tears.

"Stop crying like a baby." I told him as I cupped his face with my hands.

"But I don't improve in dancing. I-I don't get anything, Daniel helped me a lot but I can't." then he started bawling. Like a kid throwing tantrums.

I held his shoulders, "You mean you're not crying because you were touched on what I just said earlier?"

He paused with a sob, "Eh? You said something?" he asked confused, and I swear to gods if he's not crying I might have slapped him.

I let out and exasperated sigh, looked up and asked the gods why?


	2. [!!!]

NOT an UPDATE but an ANNOUNCEMENT.

\+ PLEASE READ +

[!!!] Hello everyone! So apparently there will be a  **WANNA ONE FANFICTION AWARDS**. You can now visit your  **favorite stories and authors**  and  **nominate**  them on the awarding.

 _Here's the link for more info:_  
[wannaoneffawards.tumblr.com](https://wannaoneffawards.tumblr.com)

**SPREAD THE WORD !!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do participate hehez :)
> 
> /lowkey hopes to gey nominated lmao


End file.
